Fire Booster part 2
by 2013kara5272
Summary: It has been almost 2 weeks since Kitt has gotten back on Her feet from the Choosing. Now she is starting to fight alongside artha and starts to notice some feelings that she is not sure about. Is Kitt in love? Or were the feelings just part of her comfort in her time of need?


PLEASE Review! this is the second part of Fire Booster! Please please please review!

Artha: Has anybody seen Kitt?

Parmen: Actually, I haven't seen Kitt at all in the past week! I can't even make contact over the Communicator.

Artha: Ever since the Accident, Kitt's has been acting weird…. Well, at least whenever I last saw her. Anyway, I need the Firebooster. There is trouble in some town called Deadbone Brooks.

Parmen: Deadbone Brooks? Interesting. According to my Dracdar, It is nearly 25 Miles away from here! Artha, Firebooster or no Firebooster, I suspect you better go. Kitt will show soon.

Artha: I hope so…. RELEASE THE DRAGON!

**_The scene has changed to Kitt hiding in Down City._**

Kitt: Oh Wyldfyr… I can't face Artha now. I thought that the Dragon booster was the most powerful. And now, I find out it's not and that the Firebooster is the one higher…. All I know is racing. Why is it so complicated…?

Disembodied Voice: Kitt, I know how you feel. This power is overwhelming. You are the first female Firebooster.

Kitt: _(Shots up and gets her Jakk Stick) _WHO'S THERE?! Show Yourself!

Pyroniax: Look down at you're Amulet. _(Kitt picks up Fire Shaped Amulet) _My name is Pyroniax I am the voice of the ancient Firebooster. The choosing is very painful I know. All of the Fireboosters went through it.

Kitt: Why is the Choosing like that? I thought I was going to die! And I scared the living scales out of my BEST FRIEND! Now, I can't face Artha as the Firebooster! Much less Kitt Wonn. The choosing embarrassed me because I have never been so weak in front of everyone like that… Especially Artha.

Pyroniax: Kitt, I watched you the whole time you were going through this. You did not appear weak in Artha's eyes. Yes, Artha was worried sick about you, but he could feel your strength. You're will to live. Your power. The reason the choosing for the Firebooster is so frightening and painful is to test your endurance through the fire of the most challenging times and to "give you a taste of what is to come" Kitt, I will explain later, but you have to go to Deadbone Brooks now to fight with Artha, the Dragon Booster. He needs you….. It's time to summon the fire.

_Pyroniax leaves the gauntlet and Kitt gathers herself and prepares to fight._

Kitt: Well Wyldfyr, I guess this is it…. SUMMON THE FIRE!

_Kitt's clothes turn to sleek black and her Helmet Shields her eyes to protect her identity. Wyldfyr is glowing red now_

**_The scene has changed to Artha, The Dragon Booster, fighting off a powerful force and Beau's energy is running out and Parmen trying to help._**

Artha: PARM! I can't hold on much longer! What can I do?

Parm: You will have to run Artha! The Black Draconium is becoming too much for Beau to fight! But, Beau could take his Gold Draconium and mix it with the black Draconium to…

Artha: PAAAARRMM!

Parm: Stop Magging and turn on your absorption Gear!

Artha: Professor, that exploded MONTHS AGO! AHH!

Parmen: Oh no, Well let's see you can

_The Firebooster enters_

Kitt: Get Back you Little Slither Scale! HIYAH!

_Kitt knocks the dragons down allowing Artha to reboot Beau and she continues to fight the dragon and it's force_

Parm: Is that…?

Artha: KITT!

Parm: Well Yes, but wasn't she…

Artha: Mag me Beau! Let's get these lizards

Artha: Nice to see you haven't disappeared!

Kitt: Thanks? ARTHA WATCH OUT!

Kitt throws herself in front of Artha to catch a mag blast from one of the dragons

Artha: KITT!

_Artha sends a mag blast that sends the dragons off and without energy._

Artha: KITT! Oh no! not again! I can't loose her again

Parm: Oh dear.

Artha: _(kneels down by Kitt)_ Kitt! Kitt! Are you okay?

Kitt: _(Sits up) _AAAAGGGH! Yeah! Perfectly Fine! _(Kitt Shoots up and walks off)_

Artha: Kitt? What is it?

Kitt: Why am I the Fire Booster? Why? I was going for a backfire Mag Blast and end up taking a mag. How is the Firebooster any better than the dragon booster? GGGGAAAAAHHHH!

Artha: Kitt? Kitt, look, when I was chosen as Dragon Booster, it took me a while to get used to it.

Kitt: YEAH! But you didn't get yourself hurt the first time either did you?!

Artha: Well no. But at least you got back up! Kitt, this might take a while to sink in. I think you were just distracted when you jumped in front of me.

Kitt: I don't know… I just need to think.

Artha: Kitt, Come back to the stables. We have all been worried sick about you. Where have you been staying this whole time anyway?

Kitt: I… I have connections. You wouldn't know them.

Artha: _(gives her a look like "I don't believe you")_

Kitt: Fine! I've been sleeping under Moordryd's lair! You happy?

Parmen: Moordryd's Lair? Do you know how dangerous that is?

Kitt: I know, but I hid in a back part where there were no doors or anything. And when he would come around once every blue moon, I would hide

Artha: Well where did Wyldfyr hide?

Kitt: she didn't. I have this power where I can make things invisible. I can also turn things to fire, lava, and ashes.

Artha: Whoa

Parmen: (pondering) So you're living under Paynn's lair? You're new, Uh…. Claiming I guess you'd call it, has given you powers. ARTHA! Do you know what this means?! Kitt! You're Brilliant!

Kitt: Excuse me?

Artha: Professor, what Is going on in that challenged head of yours?

Parmen: Next time Paynn has a plot, Kitt can hear about it and she can warn us! It's perfect!

Artha: Parm, she is only under the back parts where no one is ever at.

Kitt: and like I said, Moordryd and Worrd hardly ever come around there. So I am of no use there. But there is one place where they go frequently. I stayed under there for one day. Because they go through there so much, I have to hide Wyldfyr and it takes all of my energy and makes me and Wyldfyr very weak. Plus, while Wyldfyr is invisible, she has to maneuver so much to keep people from running into her. But I could stay there if I need to.

Parmen: Brilliant! She could really help us in defying Moordryd's plan Artha! We can finally be rid of Paynn! Or at least one step ahead of him.

Artha: NO! If it makes them weak, they don't need to do it. It's not right!

Parm: Well, maybe I can come up with some type of gear and help that! Or maybe a supplement to restore their energy. Or to preserve it.

Artha: and what if it backfires? We are not taking chances with Kitt!

Parmen: When have my experiments ever backfired?

Artha: do you want me to tell you all the times? And when have you ever made a supplement?

Parmen: I suppose you're right Artha. But we will leave it to Kitt.

Artha: and she won't do it. Right Kitt? Kitt? Kitt?!

_Kitt came out of hiding in her invisible state_

Kitt: Scare you stable boy? Hahaha! I was invisible the whole time you guys talked. Artha, I'm not as weak as you think. I can do this without any help.

Artha: But Kitt…

Kitt: But nothing Hero Boy! I can do this on my own! Parm! I'll do it!

Parmen: Yes!

Artha: UNGH! Well, just be careful then.

Kitt: Don't you worry about me stable boy. I'll be just fine.

Parmen: Kitt, you're pale. Are you alright?

Kitt: Yeah.

Artha: Making yourself invisible made you weak didn't it? I told you this is a bad idea

Kitt: I'm FINE!

Artha. Okay! But don't say I didn't tell you so!

Kitt: Don't waste your breathe hero boy.

Artha: Fine!

Kitt: Fine!

_They leave_

Parmen: Oh dear, what have I done?

**_The Scene has changed to Artha, Parmen and Lance in the stables_**

Parmen: Artha! Will you please stop pacing!

Artha: I can't. I'm too worried.

Lance: well, come play Dragon Racing MB3 with me! Kitt's fine. She got through that little ordeal so I think you have nothing to worry about. WHOOOO! I finished first!

Parmen: Lance! You cheated!

Lance: How did I cheat?

Parmen: You used an illegal purple Draconium gear that I did not program into this game!

Lance: Well, I just enhanced it. Bam!

Parmen: Scales.

Artha: Purple Draconium gear? Does that only exist in this game?

Parmen: No Artha. It is actually very much real and very much dangerous. It can slow down dragons and it can also freeze a person or a dragon that can at least cause hypothermia. It is powerful enough to freeze someone's organs and blood.

Artha: wow. Well, where can you find the Purple Draconium?

Parmen: Well, I have read in an ancient text that it is very scarce but at the top of Pumolani (PO-Mah-Laan-e) Mountain,

Artha: the Pumolani Mountain?

Parmen: Yes, it is located approximately…

Artha: I know where it is, I just didn't know the purple draconium would be up there. It's so dangerous and cold.

Parmen: Yes it is. But the purple draconium is supposedly kept in an ancient temple where dragon priests used to go. It is said that only the priests, the dragon booster, and the shadow booster can survive at the top of the mountain and the temple.

Artha: I wonder how lance knew about it.

Parmen: I told him about it actually. All the different types of draconium that is.

Artha: Hmmm. I wonder if it would hurt the fire booster or if she can use it to her advantage.

Parmen: Oh no Artha! Kitt can NOT, I mean, the Firebooster can not use it. The last fire booster to use this saved the world, but died in its use. Ice cooled off his red bone mark and slowed his body down and he eventually died.

Artha: Okay then, keep it away from Kitt.

Moordryd: (walks away) So, Penn's little Kitty is the fire booster… Hmmm this should be good.

**_The scene has changed to Kitt under the front part of the Paynn lair and Cain and Moordryd are discussing what Moordryd has heard_**

Kitt: (telecommunicating to Wyldfyr) Wyldfyr…. Run… away… go get….. Artha and Parm….. I can't hide you any more….. Run girl…

Wyldfyr runs and Kitt releases her invisible force from Wyldfyr and passes out.

Kitt wakes up and gets on her communicator With Artha.

Kitt: Artha!

Artha: Kitt? We have Wyldfyr. What happened?

Kitt: Shhhh. Paynn is still out here. They are talking about some kind of purple draconium that only you, him and the dragon priests can get to.

Artha: Oh No. Kitt, can you make yourself invisible again? Run back to the stables.

Kitt: Okay. I'll try.

Artha: Kitt, don't use all of your energy.

Kitt: Okay. Let me go then.

Kitt runs off and when she sees she is out of Moordryd's sight, she turns off her invisibility force. She feels weak, but she still runs.

The scene is now at the stables

Artha: KITT!

Kitt falls over leaning onto artha and Parm.

Artha: Kitt! Did you use all of your energy?

Kitt: Only from….. hiding Wyldfyr from Cain….. and Moordryd.

Artha: UGH! See I knew this was a bad idea!

Parmen: Well, I didn't know her limits. I told her, it was up to her, but you on the other hand pushed her limits and made her feel like it was a challenge

Artha: I guess I did…

Kitt: (still being held up by parm and artha) guys, can you just lay me down right now?

They lay her on a stack of hay

Kitt: neither of you influenced my decision. My firecracker temper just got out of hand

Artha: so what did Paynn say exactly?

Kitt: He said something about purple draconium gear and how it could….. how it could hurt me. What is purple draconium anyway? And where is it? He was just about to say where it was before I f….

Parm: Before you what?

Kitt: Nothing. Where is this stuff at? Do you know?

Artha: it's at Pumolani Mountain. But what did you do before you could hear what Paynn was going to say where it was at?

Kitt: NOTHING! It doesn't matter now, we know where it is.

Artha: It matters to me

Parm: Kitt, did you faint? While you were trying to hide Wyldfyr? YOU USED ALL OF YOUR ENERGY DIDN'T YOU?

Kitt: Okay! Yes I did faint! Yes, I used all of my energy, but I had no choice!

Parm: Artha, go grab the energy gear. I have an idea. Kitt…. Do nothing!

Artha: Professor, what do you have up your sleeve?

Parm: If I can take the energy gear and reverse it to take energy without draining the dragon's energy, then I could very well give Kitt her energy back.

Artha: Please tell me you can guarantee this will work.

Parm: I can't guarantee, but, I am 99.9 percent sure that it will not harm Kitt or backfire.

Artha: I hope so.

Parm: Okay, Kitt. Let's do this.

Kitt: What is that?! (Kitt starts to sit up)

Parm: Uh-Uh, you need to stay lying down and use no energy.

Kitt: whatever you say professor.

Parm straps the energy gear onto Kitt

Parm: Bring Cyrano and Beau in here.

Artha: (bringing in Beau and Cyrano) What are we doing?

Parm: You'll see.

Parm puts the other end of the gear on a post.

Parm: Cyrano, Beau, Use your mag energy to make a mag Ball together and aim for this device

Beau and Cyrano obey and kitt starts to get her energy back

Kitt: AWH YEAH!

Artha: Wow parm! That was pretty good!

Parm: now we will just save this for if you should need it again.

Kitt: Good going professor!

Parm: and you said I couldn't do it!

Mortis over the communicator: Artha. Paynn is after purple draconium. I haven't seen this in ages. You need to go get him and pull him out. It is very dangerous draconium. Be careful!

Artha: Kitt, you can't go with me on this one

Kitt: Oh and Why not?!

Parm: Because I think purple draconium will hurt the Firebooster, Kitt. If not kill you!

Kitt: What?

Artha: Kitt, you can go, you just can't go up the mountain.

Kitt: I can do that. Knowing Moordryd, he probably can't get to the top.

Artha: RELEASE THE DRAGON!

Kitt: SUMMON THE FIRE!

Enter Lance

Lance: WHOAH! KITT! YOU LOOK SO DRAC! Artha! Why can't you look that cool?!

Kitt: Ha! I like you lance!

Artha: Parm, You stay here with Lance just in case we might need anything.

Kitt: Lets go.

**_The scene changes to Kitt and Artha approaching the mountain._**

Dragon Booster: any sign of Cain and Moordryd?

Fire Booster: Over there!

They go to Cain and Moordryd

Fire Booster: It's a little cold over here don't you think? Lets heat things up?! HIYAH! (She shoots a fire ball Mag)

Moordryd: Ah! Don't be so Quick Kitten!

Fire Booster: What?

Cain: I'm just with him. Please don't hurt me!

Dragon Booster: Then Go….. Away

Cain: Bye Moordryd!

Moordryd: Cain!

Dragon Booster: You're outnumbered Paynn!

Moordryd: By the Dragon Booster and his Stable Brat Friend Kitt Wonn?! Ha Please!

Fire Booster: HOW DO YOU KNOW?! HIYAH! (she mag jumps onto Paynn) TELL ME!

Moordryd: Ask your other stable brat friends Kitten! (He Mag jumps her off of him and they fight in the air)

Fire Booster: Dragon Booster! Go get the draconium! I'll take care of this one!

Dragon Booster: I'm on it! (He goes)

Fire Booster: Now YOU! YAAAHH! (she pins him from 250 feet in the air to the ground) Tell me what you know or this may be the last sight you see! Getting beat by a girl.

Moordryd: That's what you think. (He pulls out a piece of Purple Draconium)

Fire Booster: How did you get that?!

Moordryd: Unleash the shadow!

Fire Booster: NO…..

Shadow Booster: Yes Kitten! I am the shadow booster and I have your weakness in the palm of my hand!

Fire Booster: Yah! (She mags back into the air) Not for long! HIYAH! (She throws mag fire trying to destroy the draconium

Shadow booster: Uh uh uh! (He shoots purple draconium at her)

Fire booster: scales! Parm!

Parm over the communicator: Kitt? What is is it?

Fire Booster: (She is dodging the blasts) Moordryd is shooting purple draconium Parm! What do I do?

Parm: I don't know! Where is artha?!

Fire Booster: I told him to go get the draconium before the Shadow booster Could, but apparently, Moordryd is the Shadow Booster!

Parm: What?! Let me get up with Artha!

Fire Booster: HURRY!

Shadow Booster: Come on Kitt! What's the hold up!? (She dodges the draconium by and inch)

Fire Booster: Yah! ( she throws a fire mag at him)

Shadow booster: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!

Fire Booster: OH NO.

**_The next scene is taking place at the same time as the Shadow Booster's Fight with the Fire Booster_**

Parm over the communicator: Artha!

Artha: Parm? Whats going on?

Parm: Kitt's in grave danger! Moordryd is the Shadow booster and he already has the Purple draconium! Kitt is dodging the blows as we speak!

Artha: What? I'm going back out there!

Parm: Artha Wait! If Kitt gets even slightly hit, she will be seriously injured. If it happens, Abort the Mission and get Kitt BACK HERE!

Artha: I'm ON it!

**_Back with the Firebooster_**

Moordryd made a large Purple Draconium mag ball and was throwing it to Kitt

Fire Booster: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (She dodges the ball, but her right side was swiped by it)

Dragon Booster: HEY! Back off! Take a blow at me!

Shadow booster: Okay then YAHH!

Dragon Booster: (Mags back) AAAAHHHH!

Fire Booster; Ow. Okay. NOBODY Takes me down without a fight. YYYYYAAAAAAHHHHH! (She Hits him with Fire and a Fire mag Ball)

Dragon Booster: (Still Magging) KIIITTTTT!

Shadow Booster: (rolling on the ground from the blow) Watch out next time Kitten! I'll get you. And I will get you good! (He runs off) Dragon Booster! Don't think I'm not done with you either!

Dragon Booster: Kitt! That was AMAZING!

Fire Booster (Shivering) MMMM HMMMM… It's really cold down here and I… AAAHH! (She takes out her amulet)

Dragon Booster: Kitt? (He takes out his amulet)

Kitt: I'm Fine! Really He just swiped my side once.

Artha: What? Where?

Kitt: My right side. UNGH... Let's get somewhere warm.

Artha: We need to get you back to the stables.

Kitt: I'm not staying at the stables anymore artha. I'm supposed to be helping you AHHH! Spy on…. Moordryd.

Artha: okay, 1. Get on your dragon and we need to speed back to the stables

2. You need to let mortis and Parm look at you because this draconium can kill you

3. You are not going back to live under the Paynn Lair

Kitt: Okay. (shivering.)

**_The next scene they are back at the stables_**

Artha: Come on Kitt

Kitt: (shivering, slides off) it kinda hurts..

Artha: I know (He holds her up)

Parm: Oh no. how bad did the draconium get her?

Kitt: P-P-Pretty bad. I'm f-f-f-frr-frreeeziinnngg..

Artha: (Wraps her in Blankets) Any better?

Kitt nods

Artha: What do we need to do professor?

Parm: All we can do is try to warm her up.

Mortis: I have a special elixir I can prepare for her. It will take a moment though.

Parm: Artha, get under the blankets with her. Body heat is good for people suffering from hypothermia.

Artha: Okay. (Gets under blankets) Can't we give her some hot water?

Parm: NO. Not hot, we can give her warm water though. Hot water will shcok her system. I'll be back.

Artha: You warming up?

Kitt: MM-HMM

Artha: Good. (Artha gets closer to her) I thought you said your right side took a blow?

Kitt: Y-Yes, b-b-but I think it's m-m-moving?

Artha: Moving?

Parm: What's moving? Here kitt, Sip this slowly (She sips it) Artha? What's moving.

Artha: Look

Parm: ICE?!

Artha: Shhh!

Mortis: Kitt, drink this.

Kitt: (Drinks the elixir and the ice melts.) scales.

Artha: Hahaha! What?

Kitt: At least I didn't mess up like last time

Artha: mess up?

Kitt: I didn't need anyone to fight my fight. I actually took down Moordryd.

Artha: You did. You're doing good Kitt. Real Good

Kitt: (Stands up) I need to go.

Artha: Go where?

Kitt: I just need to go think

Artha: Be Careful! Need us, call us.

Kitt: I will Hero Boy.

The next scene kitt is on Wyldfyr thinking about Artha.

Kitt: Wyldfyr. I really think I am falling in love with Artha. Is that even possible? When I was going through the choosing process, just hearing his voice made me feel all warm inside… But that could have just been because I was scared. But when he was holding me to warm me up back there… I felt it again.. Wyldfyr… Am I in love?

** TADA! Please Review! Just a reminder, this is the Second part of Fire Booster.**


End file.
